Halloweenstuck
I thought it would be useful to make a page for this. Mainly for the roster. On October 31, 2051, a bunch of people were temporarily transformed, body and mind, into Homestuck characters. This has had a number of lasting effects. While only thirteen people were shown to be transformed at the time, more have been added in retroactively; you can add other characters retroactively, so long as they existed in the TNG universe at the time (it would help if they were also in Seattle, but isn't strictly required) and they weren't obviously busy with some other on-screen stuff during Halloween 2051. Also quite a few people for whom retconning them into Halloweenstuck is undesirable will get a chance to Homestuck it up when NerdCon '52 comes around at an unknown later date, perhaps Halloween 2052 or something. 'The Beta Kids' * John Egbert: Andrew Donut ** Aftereffects: Acquired elemental control over wind. Probably got a sylladex, like everyone else with extensive changes. Also basically got John's eyes, as they're very blue and have bad vision (so he wears square glasses). ** Sburb Title: Mage of Breath * Rose Lalonde: Zeta Morgan ** Aftereffects: Nothing except for being a bit more loquacious in her IMs and typing in pink. ** Sburb Title: Seer of Void * Jade Harley: Emerald Griffin ** Aftereffects: Got a sylladex with the Bejeweled modus. Kept the Iron Lass suit but I'm not sure if it works now. Started typing in lime green using all lowercase letters, excessive punctuation, and too many emoticons. ** Sburb Title: Page of Heart * Dave Strider: Earmarked for Dan Jared 'The Alpha Kids' * Jane Crocker: Open * Roxy Lalonde: Open but will probably be CMaddie * Jake English: Open * Dirk Strider: Henry Dudley ** Aftereffects: Kept Dirk's pointy anime AI-sunglasses. After a second dose of Homestuck he developed an embarrassing habit of rapping, and spontaneously (but not instantaneously) became teenage, pale, and blond-haired. (These changes -- well, the rapping and the blond hair at least -- were transmitted to his clone, Archie.) ** Sburb Title: Gent of Life They didn't exist in the authors' world at the time we ran Halloweenstuck, so of course they're mostly unassigned. 'The Trolls' * Aradia Megido: Darcy Tennenbaum ** Aftereffects: Acquired time travel powers that use Aradia's time music boxes to function, and the hammerspace inventory power he already had transformed into a sylladex that uses Aradia's Ouija modus. Also started sticking 0s into his text messages and occasionally his narration and spoken dialogue. ** Sburb Title: Mage of Time * Tavros Nitram: Clone Joss Page ** Aftereffects: Turned into a troll (with brown blood); her horns are moderately similar to Tavros'. Got a sylladex; it came with an unspecified modus that Joss declared to be a huge hassle, so she made herself a jigsaw modus with superscience. Also developed a fondness for mohawks and a heretofore unknown insistence that fairies are cool and badass. ** Sburb Title: Sylph of Breath * Sollux Captor: Ivy Harmon ** Aftereffects: Acquired telekinesis, with Sollux's characteristic red and blue special effects, and the ability to hear the voices of people who are about to die. Got a sylladex with a fanon-derived modus based around matching red and blue cards. She also became far more prone to mood swings and migraines, grew a pair of fangs (though they're too small to mess up her speech like Sollux's teeth did), had one of her eyes change colour, and wound up with four horn buds (little hard proto-horn bumps basically) on her skull. Also picked up Sollux's typing quirk after troll day. She kept Sollux's glasses after Halloweenstuck and wears them once in a while. Finally, she developed a fixation on duality, the number two, and putting red and blue together. ** Sburb Title: Sylph of Doom * Karkat Vantas: Sam Crow ** Aftereffects: Started typing in capslock. Otherwise nothing obvious. ** Sburb Title: Knight of Doom * Nepeta Leijon: Open * Kanaya Maryam: Open (likely to be Clone Jake though) * Terezi Pyrope: Zylpha Adar ** Aftereffects: Turned into a troll (with teal blood); her horns are very similar to Terezi's, although her eyes are different. Developed Terezi's ability to smell and taste colours of light. Probably acquired a sylladex, but I'm not sure if it's been shown on-screen. ** Sburb Title: Seer of Heart * Vriska Serket: Dora Lovelark ** Aftereffects: Developed a fixation on the number 8. (And a milder affection for spiders.) Got a sylladex with Vriska's 8-ball modus. Occasionally slips an 8 into her dialogue or narration. Became very fond of bright red shoes. Needs corrective lenses where she didn't before. Has taken to typing in cerulean. (For IRC purposes it's just plain blue, but in-universe and in forum logs it's cerulean.) Has taken to using eight-eyed smileys. ** Sburb Title: Witch of Mind * Equius Zahhak: Clay Kazmierczak ** Aftereffects: Turned into a troll (with dark blue blood); his horns are completely different from Equius's. Got a sylladex with a Jenga modus. Had a bunch of Equius's quirks initially, but shed the majority of them. (He does still like drinking milk and smashing robots.) Later went god tier as the Knight of Hope. ** Sburb Title: Knight of Hope * Gamzee Makara: Wes ** Aftereffects: He likes clown makeup now. He also seems to have developed a fondness for sopor slime pie. ** Sburb Title: Heir of Light * Eridan Ampora: Earmarked for Mariah Smythe * Feferi Peixes: Earmarked for Tamsyn Kite 'The Pre-Scratch Trolls' * Kankri Vantas: Earmarked for Marjorie Stroud * Damara Megido: Open * Rufioh Nitram: Open * Mituna Captor: Open * Meulin Leijon: Sapphire Griffin ** Aftereffects: Turned into a troll/human hybrid (with olive-green blood), something like 75% troll and 25% human; she looks like a troll but has more humanlike physiology than Clone Joss, Clay, and Zylpha. Her horns are pretty much the same as Meulin's. Got a sylladex with no modus whatsoever. Also developed a slew of cat mannerisms and got Nepeta's outfit from somewhere. ** Sburb Title: Heir of Blood * Porrim Maryam: Cherry ** Aftereffects: Nothing initially; acquired a wardrobifier after being transformed again for the first Troll Day. ** Sburb Title: Maid of Heart * Latula Pyrope: Earmarked for Opal Griffin * Aranea Serket: Open * Horuss Zahhak: Open * Kurloz Makara: Open * Cronus Ampora: Earmarked for Dysentery Riffington * Meenah Peixes: Open Much like the post-scratch kids, these characters didn't OOCly exist yet at the time of Halloweenstuck, so they're all either newcomers or retcons. 'Other' * Jack Noir (Beta Session): Corbin Faber ** Aftereffects: Kept the Black Queen's ring, sort of (it was immediately stolen by the Scot). Initially didn't seem to have retained anything, but upon being transformed on troll day, picked up most of Jack Noir's (spiteful, angry, and omnidirectionally murderous) personality. And also his hammerspace inventory system, which isn't technically a sylladex but works similarly. It is mostly full of knives with whimsical names. According to Fawe, he has Bec Noir's ability to teleport in a flash of green, even after losing the ring. ** Sburb Title: Heir of Rage * Bro Strider (Guardian): Gabe Lovelark ** Aftereffects: Apparently nothing. ** Sburb Title: Rogue of Breath * The Grand Highblood: Taken * Calliope (uranianUmbra): Angel Callahan ** Aftereffects: Nothing we know of. ** Sburb Title: Muse of Life * FedoraFreak: Lacey Love Addison ** Aftereffects: Nothing at first, but after Wes's interference in her brainsplore, acquired a sylladex with the Backpack modus (which works similarly to the WoW inventory) and a mild fondness for hats. ** Sburb Title: Nerd of Snark Seer of Time * Erisolsprite: Earmarked for Milo Sharpe